Ostland
Ostland officially known as the''' Republic of Ostland', is a country in Europa bordered northwest the Barents Sea, west, south and northwest to the Norway peninsula. It is a democratic country, where you can live calmly and peacefully. The main religion of the Scandinavian country is the Roman Catholic, as well as Lutheran Church of Ostland. The third most practiced religion is Orthodox Christianity, mainly Serbian Orthodoxism.. The calling code of Ostland is +49. '''Ostland' is an active member of these following organizations, United Nations,European Union and The Nordic Council. History Prehistory (46th century BC - 1110) The first ones to settle on the island were a series of Indo-Europeans, who were said to have come from Iceland, and some years later, some Norwegian explorers arrived on the island who settled on the island, and took the information from the "uncovered lands" to the Kingdom. Norwegian. Norwegian Ostland (1112 - 1605) After this, the Islands were massively populated by the Norwegian Vikings in the 46th century BC. The Island formed part of the Kingdom of Norway from this point and was withdrawn from it in the year 1700 by the Native Tribe of the Island. Proto-Independence (1605 - 1800) The Island was independent for a longer time; Although they had already established Norwegian as the predominant language on the island, the Tribe adopted Viking marketing tactics, being able to export their Red Fruits and Milk.etc to Portugal,Estonia and the United Kingdom. First Kingdom of Ostland (1901 - 1920) In 1901, the Bensonsdottir family, won people's support, then a Parliamentary Monarchy was established, were times of industrialization, development, wealth and a fairly stable democracy. Current independent Republic When the Islands of Ostland ceased to be controlled by Norway, the Separatist Movement took measures to protect the island, how to create and invest in the Armed Forces and the National Politik. Currently, Ostland is a democratic Republic, where you can live calmly and safely. Geographical distribution Ostland is composed of 4 populated islands (Ost Hovland, Little Sheeps, Nyer Havn and Land biendig) and 2 semi-populated (Maat and Den Kolonie). Most Populated Islands * Ost Hovland, is the main island and also the largest island. In it is the capital, ''Nordøstat'' and just east of it, is the island, the second most populated island. * Mellerfield is the second most populated island, and the third largest in Ostland. The Capital of this Island is Ryerson. Its the Ostland's main source of income is the production of cotton and flowers. * Faretrav It is the fourth largest island in Ostland. * B''iendig'' is the fourth island and one of the smallest in Ostland. The Capital of this Island is Ryerson. '' Less Populated Islands * 'Rästrav'' is an Island of Ostland located to the northwest of Ostland Meinbyer and to the west of Norway. It is linked to Ostka Meinbyer through the Ferd Meller. Being so small, just a mountain north of the island and a small town called Lite mensker (In Ostlandic: Small Town). * [[Kolonsgrat|'Kolonsgrat']]' '''is the smallest of the Ost Islands. Unlike the Other Islands,it belongs to the ''County of Ostland Hovland.''The main source of income for this Island is Fishing and the cultivation of Blackberries and Honey. Its population is 575,061 people (according to a census made in 2017). Its capital: Lykenbyer, is the second cultural City of Ostland, here are the oldest remains of Norwegian explorers who came to the country. Culture Language Main article: ''Ostlandic language The main languages of Ostland are Ostlandic and Norwegian. The Ost was a Norwegian dialect until 1773, so until that year. After 1775, the Ostlandic was unified as an official language and one of the two "Necesary" languages to be able to drive through the Islands of Ostland. As of today: Ost and Norwegian are the two main languages in the Ostland Islands. English is a tertiary language, used more than anything in the Capital, to receive tourists. Telecommunications Television Main article: [[Television in Ostland|Television in ''Ostland]]'' Ostland introduced Television in 1961, one year after its launch in Norway, an ally country of Ostland. The Television device used in the launch and the First Television in Ostland was brought from France (device that would arrive on November 20, 1960). The First Channel to be broadcast was Ostsk Nacionalsk Lähetstoim, the Ostland´s national channel: Was be opened 4 hours after the TV launch, at the 13:30 hours at the Local Time. Internet Main article: Internet in Ostland The Internet came to Ostland in 1990: Arriving relatively late compared to other European countries that already had an Internet connection. It quickly became a sensation in the Country: It was something revolutionary that everyone wanted to have in their homes. The First Website opened in Ostland was nothing more and nothing less than the Cello Web Browser. Websites Banned in Ostland Main article: List of websites banned in Ostland Same Blockades have been occurring since 2007, in Pages that generated controversy between the Islands of Ost and / or that have received complaints of Minorities, Communities of Parents or Companies being Irregular or harmful to certain publics. Telephony Etimology Ost The Etymology of the Ostl comes from the Ost language itself: øst (Literally, oeast). It comes from a way of calling Ostland at the time of the Norwegian Ostland; The conquerors called Øst-Norge (In Norwegian: Western Norway) and from there, the diacritic accent in the O and the word was in Ost and from there was added "land", creating the name: Ostland (Literally, Earth of the Oeast). Nordøstat The country's capital, '''''Nordøstat,'' ''is a contraction of the word: nordøst (Northwest, in Norwegian and Ostlandic) and Stat (State, in Norwegian and Ost): Literally, the capital could be translated as: Northea-state (Northeast state) More Soon... Education School days are Monday through Friday. The average school day is from 8:00 AM to 2:00 PM. School Days in the Elementary Stage in Ostland is from 8:00 AM to 2:30 PM and School Days in the Secondary Stage in Ostland is from 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM. Students in Ostland are given vacation 4 times each school year, for religious celebrations, summer vacations or Christmas. * Students in Ostland receive a vacation for the first time each school year, for Christian Easter. This vacation lasts two full weeks (Almost away in April) and the students return to school 2 days after the last two weeks. * Students in Ostland receive a vacation an second time each School year, for the Summer Vacations. This vacations lasts Seven full Weeks (Almost always begins in July and ends in September) and the students return to school 4 days after ended the seven weeks. * Students in Ostland receive a vacation an third time each School year, for the Christmas Holidays. This vacations lasts Six full Weeks (Almost always begins in December and ends in January) and the students return to school 4 days after ended the six weeks. Society The Ostlandic society is known for being very open to the new and at the same time conservative; On the one hand they are very attached to religion, and the acceptance rates of the LGBT community amount to 46.3%, that defines the perfect moral contrast of the ostlandic society. A problem in Ostlandic society is discrimination based on religion and culture, in which Asian immigrants are affected. However, each time the government and the Young Movement are ending this. Laws * Law of Protection for the Sheeps: The National Animal of Ostland is the Sheep. So in 1980, the Ost government promulgated a Law for the Protection of these. The Law prohibits anyone inside the country from killing or extracting sheep's wool and leather. However, extracting milk from the sheep is allowed, as it is less painful for them. * Homosexual Marriage is legally and allowed in Ostland since 2006, although in the Islands it is rare to see couples of this type. Trivia * The National Animal of Ostland is the Sheep. Since the primitive eras, the Ostlandics have had sheep on their islands, to the point that in 1980,4 of every 10 Residents of the Island had a sheep as a pet. Gallery Elsetlande - Map by Ritter Louie227.png|Ostland map (Relief) Flag of Elsetland.png|Ostland flag Elsetland Map Transparent by Ritter Louie 227.png|Ost Islands Map Category:Countries Category:European Union Category:Nordic countries Category:Ritter Louie227 Category:Fictional countries Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Republics Category:Latin European Union Category:Countries confederated in 1920 Category:Ostland Category:Ostlandic language